


ДжоДрака... Что за?!

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Characters Reading Fanfiction, Characters Writing Fanfiction, Gen, Humorous Ending, Minor Dracula/Jonathan "Johnny" Loughran, Minor M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22985560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: — А чего это вы покраснели? — не врубился рыжик. Он успел увидеть лишь самое начало фанфика, поэтому его недоумение можно было легко понять. — Кстати, вы фанфиками увлеклись?«Дьявол! Так видно, что ли?»— Ну так вот, будьте осторожны, там тако-о-ое может попасться — волосы дыбом встанут!
Kudos: 3





	ДжоДрака... Что за?!

_… хрипло дышал и метался по кровати.  
— Прошу, возьми меня! — сипло взмолился он, глядя на парня мутными голубыми глазами.  
— Конечно, Драк, — усмехнулся Джонни и притянул к себе податливого, так покорного сейчас вампира, ставя в позу и…_

— Что за хрень?! — так и взвился граф, шокировано глядя на помигивающий экран. — Но… но это же неправда! Такого не было! Кто эту галиматью написал?!  
— Эй, Драк, что вы делаете? — в комнату ввалился полусонный Джонатан, жуя на ходу сандвич.  
Застигнутый в нелицеприятном виде, Дракула вздрогнул и тут же укрылся одеялом до самого подбородка:  
— Тебя не учили стучаться?!  
— Чего это вы такой злой? — остановился парень. Увидел ноутбук с открытой вкладкой и заинтересованно прищурился. — Ой, а что это у вас тут?  
— Н-ничего! — рявкнул вампир и быстро захлопнул кладезь всевозможных, но, увы, не всегда полезных знаний.  
— А чего это вы покраснели? — не врубился рыжик. Он успел увидеть лишь самое начало фанфика, поэтому его недоумение можно было легко понять. — Кстати, вы фанфиками увлеклись?  
«Дьявол! Так видно, что ли?»  
— Ну так вот, будьте осторожны, там тако-о-ое может попасться — волосы дыбом встанут!  
— Угу, — мрачно буркнул граф, провожая уходящего зятя взглядом.  
«Может, они не все плохие?» — Вампир с надеждой щёлкнул другую вкладку. С секунду почитав, чуть не выпрыгнул из собственной кожи.  
— Я найду тебя и высосу всю дурь из башки! — гневно настрочил он в отзывах и с чистой совестью отправил. — Как вообще может прийти в голову такое извращение?! Нет, я, конечно, всё понимаю… но этого не понимаю. Почему я должен влюбляться в Джонни?! Ну да, он хороший человек, мы с ним неплохо ладим, но… Мы, дьявол, мужчины! Оба! Ладно бы ещё он девушкой был… или я… — Бедный Дракула искренне недоумевал.  
Какое счастье, что эти слэшеры не живут в Румынии!  
Ведь не живут же, да?

***

— Драк, передайте, пожалуйста, соль!  
Вампир выполнил просьбу, мрачно покосившись на зятя. Джонатан почувствовал его напряжение и нахмурился:  
— Что-то случилось? Вы сам не свой…  
— Как у вас дела с Мэйвис? — неожиданно спросил граф.  
Джонатан немного озадачился, но честно ответил:  
— Отлично! А что?  
Вампир пробормотал что-то нечленораздельное, уткнувшись в тарелку.  
«Какое счастье!.. Он не думает изменять моей мышке!»  
Сидящая на другом конце стола Линда лукаво улыбнулась и достала свой смартфон.  
«День сорок пятый, — написала она в заметках. — Граф проявляет активность. Вчера прочитал мой фанфик и даже прокомментировал его! А сегодня вдруг приревновал сыночка к его жене! И хоть пока Дракула всё это воспринимает крайне отрицательно, я не отчаиваюсь — раз лёд тронулся, то и до яоя недалеко!»


End file.
